Storm Warden Deimos
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840256 |no = 8131 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 46, 93, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160 |normal_distribute = 10, 14, 20, 16, 13, 10, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 55, 90, 102, 145, 152, 159, 166, 173, 180 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 9, 6, 20, 15, 12, 11, 9, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 43, 53, 63, 73, 83, 145, 152, 159, 166, 173, 180 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 9, 6, 4, 17, 14, 13, 11, 9, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Like Zedus, the leader of the demigods, Deimos had a strong affinity to the element of Thunder. Despite being born with an unrivalled strength, Deimos chose to live a life of solitude within the mountains. But when war descended upon Athensphere, Deimos pledged his loyalty to Zedus and the denizens of Athensphere. Zedus gifted Deimos with Forgebreaker, a warhammer made from an otherworldly material. The warhammer was said to be so heavy that it is believed only a being more powerful than the giants should have been able to effectively wield it. Deimos retrieved Forgebreaker from the sacred forge it was made from and left for the battlefield. It is also said that with every step Deimos took the earth shook beneath his feet, as if a giant himself. |summon = My hammer feels...heavier. This is rather odd. |fusion = |evolution = | hp_base = 4350 |atk_base = 1460 |def_base = 1603 |rec_base = 1131 | hp_lord = 6215 |atk_lord = 2085 |def_lord = 2290 |rec_lord = 1615 | hp_anima = 6958 |rec_anima = 1417 |atk_breaker = 2283 |def_breaker = 2092 |atk_guardian = 1887 |def_guardian = 2488 |rec_guardian = 1516 |def_oracle = 2191 | hp_oracle = 5918 |rec_oracle = 1912 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Valorous Champion |lsdescription = 30% boost to HP for all Units & negates all status ailments |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Voltaic Impact |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, casts Taunt & massive boost to own Def for 1 turn |bbnote = 210% boost to Def |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Plasma Quake |sbbdescription = 11 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, casts Taunt with massive boost to own Def for 1 turn & big boost to Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 250% boost to own Def, 90% boost to Atk, Def, Rec |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 11 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |evofrom = 840255 |evointo = 840257 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 840034 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}